Spellwalk
A skill that allows you to cast all kinds of magic spells except Advanced Magic skills while moving. A great deal of Stamina will be consumed. 'Basic Information' *Allows one to cast Firebolt, Icebolt, Lightning Bolt, Fusion Bolt, Healing, Fireball, Thunder, Ice Spear, and Party Healing spells while and after running. **Spellwalk does not allow movement with Magic Shields, Shockwave, Blaze, Hail Storm or Meteor Strike. **Spellwalk allows movement with Mana Crystallization crystals, but only if toggled on before casting. *This skill can be toggled on and off, regardless if a skill is loaded. **When activated, a blue spell circle will appear beneath the player, which only the player can see. **While the skill is active, the user's Movement Speed is reduced with the exception of Rank 1. ***At Rank 1, the user's movement speed will be that of their normal speed. ***Skill such as Charge or Lance Charge will have reduced movement speed based on the skill's rank. **The player can activate Auto Charge to charge magic, however it may stop the player from moving while charging. **Speed enhancement boosts, such as March Song or Wave Sweeper, are not reduced by this skill. *Gradually depletes the user's Stamina and doubles the Mana cost of magic and other skills while active. **Rest, Campfire, Enduring Melody, Restful Wind, Stamina Reduction Set Effect, Cylinder Upgrades for Stamina Reduction, and Awakening of Light all reduce the depletion of Stamina. **There is no initial stamina consumption on activation, so it may be toggled on/off as needed without penalty. ***However, you cannot activate the skill while waiting on Thunder's thunderbolts. This also counts after the initial hit. **Spellwalk does not affect the mana usage of Mana Shield. **Equipping 'the Spellwalk Master' title removes the additional mana cost penalty. *Cannot be used while Rafting or Hot-Air Ballooning.d to stay focused, as well as additional MP. 'Obtaining the Skill' *Create or rebirth a character and select the Druid Talent to be the active talent. **Requires an Ace, Hero, or Elite Hero Character Card. Or, *Complete the Beauty in Concentration quest. 'Training Method' *Fireball, Thunder, and/or Ice Spear are required to rank the skill beyond 9. *Party Healing is required to rank the skill beyond 6. 'Tips' *Bolt Magic refers to Lightning Bolt, Firebolt, Icebolt, and Fusion Bolt. *Every enemy that gets hit counts towards the training requirements. For instance, a single usage of Fireball on a group of 5 monsters will count towards the Fireball requirement 5 times instead of once. **Spellwalk only needs to be active at the time of impact/damage to receive training. **Healing Magic counts for each separate charge. **Ice Spear only counts the explosion for the training requirement, not the freezing. **Thunder counts the initial hit and the following string of thunderbolts as separate hits. ***As a result, each affected enemy can contribute up to 6 points toward the requirement when struck with 5 charges of Thunder. **Party Healing counts for each affected party member, regardless of their health. ***A full party of 8 players can train the requirement 16 times at once as it counts for healing pets/partners too. ***Standing near a Mana Tunnel and turning Spellwalk on after loading Party Healing can help manage the MP drain. *The boss room in Their Method is an effective location to train in later ranks, as they are immune to magic and can take multiple hits from Ice Spear, Thunder, and Fireball. **Pushing groups of zombies against the wall using Ice Spear is a good way to round them up into a nice little pile. ***Firebolt is faster for single-targets if you need to push a few stragglers. **A Chain Casting lightning wand would also be effective here for earlier ranks. Category:Magic Skills